Two's A Couple, Three's A Crowd
by schmackie
Summary: I can't belive I feel jealous when she kisses him!" John said incredulously as he confided in Shawn. "How do you feel about her?" "I think I'm in love with her, my best friend..." summary inside! John, Torrie, Maria, Randy,and other wrestlers. REVIEW!
1. Summary

Summary: John Cena, Torrie, and Maria have been best friends for 4 years

Summary: John Cena, Torrie, and Maria have been best friends for 4 years. Once John is put in a romance story line with one of his best friends, he starts to realize that he has more feelings for her than 'just friends'. When he finally tells her how he feels, will his friendship with the other friend be ruined?

A little taste of Chapter 1, A Perfect Friendship:

Maria and Torrie jumped around the corner to surprise their best friend, John, with fully loaded water guns. John was shocked but not surprised. Before he could stop them, he was half drenched in water.

"OK," he said, water dripping past his mouth, "now give me a hug!!"

John started chasing after the girls, water droplets falling from his soaked shirt and shorts.

I hope you like it.

Should I continue?? Please review and tell me which friend you want John to choose!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. A Perfect Friendship

**A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I wasn't allowed on the computer for like a week or something. But here is the first official chapter of Two's A Couple, Three's A Crowd, A Perfect Freidnship**

Maria and Torrie jumped around the corner to surprise their best friend, John, with fully loaded water guns. John was shocked but not surprised. Before he could stop them, he was half drenched in water.

"OK," he said, water dripping past his mouth, "now give me a hug!!"

John started chasing after the girls, water droplets falling from his soaked shirt and shorts. Torrie and Maria split up; Torrie hung a left while Maria stayed straight. John kept chasing Maria because he was faster running straight. Maria hit a dead end. She stopped, dropped the now empty water gun, and slowly turned around with her hands in the air looking innocent. John charged after her and playfully tackled her. After tickling her, he finally got off of her and said, "Come on, let's get back, RAW starts in half an hour."

"OK!" Maria said, animated as ever.

She picked up the water gun and the two walked back to the Diva's locker room. John's arm was around her waist and her arm was around his back. Things were good for the two of them.

MKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJC

Torrie had finally stopped running. She turned around to find that no one was chasing her. _John must have chased after Maria_ Torrie thought. Torrie had had a crush on John since she met him. She didn't want to seem pushy so she kept a slight distance. He thought that she only wanted to be friends but little did he know…

She walked back into the women's locker room & headed straight for the showers. She saw a dripping Maria in a towel, apparently going to get dressed.

"Hey Torrie!" said a bubbly Maria.

"Hey!"

"That was so much fun earlier!"

"O MY GOSH YES IT WAS! Do you want to room with me at the hotel?"

"Sure, Tor, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just asking. We should get John again!" _I wouldn't mind seeing him in a wet shirt again… His muscles looked soo big! _Torrie thought.

"Yea, totally but RAW starts in like 20 minutes and I gotta go get ready!"

"Alright. See ya later!"

"'Bye!"

MKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJCMKJC

John went back to his room to get changed. He was basically soaked. He got a towel and started to dry off when Randy Ortan came in.

"What happened to you?" Randy asked.

"Water guns…" John answered smiling, think back to his two best friends.

"Let me guess…Maria and Torrie?"

"Yep!"

"Speaking of Maria, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" John asked starting to change his damp clothes.

"I was wondering…"

"You were wondering what?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I asked out Maria."

"I don't care. You don't need to ask _me_."

"Well since…"

"Dude, she's my best friend, not my wife." John said to Randy while putting on a dry shirt.

"So do you think I should go for it?"

"Yea, I'm sure that she'll say yes."

"I hope…" Randy murmured to himself.

**OK… so I know that this chapter isn't that good but I was just establishing the relationship between the three. I promise you that it will get better. I don't think this chapter gives away anything about John's future pick soo... Tell me what couple you want. I was completely OVER WHELMED with the response from the summary. Please press the purple/lilac button and tell me what you think. There's no harm in doing that! **


	3. Storylines and Longings

A/N: Sorry abput me not updating for a while… he he

**A/N: Sorry about me not updating for a while… he he! But here's chapter 2. I know it's not that long but I'm still establishing some things so yeah. Here goes nothing.**

Chapter 2

John stood in the gorilla position waiting to go out for the beginning of the show where the main event is revealed. He was surprised when Stephanie McMahon jogged up to him.

"John, I'm glad I caught you!"

"What's up, Steph?"

"I wanted to tell you that you're going to be in a storyline next week." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"OK, with who?"

"Maria" she said while a smile crept across her face.

"OK," I didn't see what the big deal was.

"It's gonna start out with you two being all close and friendly in the literal sense. Then, next week, you're gonna slip out an 'awkward line' or something along those lines that kinda says you want more than just friendship. Then, in about 3-4 weeks, you kiss her and ask her to be your escort to the ring. Then Brooks also talks to her and tried to get friendly. You're gonna straighten him out in about a month. You're gonna fight for Maria. You are going to win and Maria stays here. My father thought of an idea where we fake out moving a diva to ECW. If you lose, she goes to ECW if she wins then she stays here. Of course we wouldn't get rid of Maria, so you don't have to worry about her leaving; I know you two are friends. "

"Al…Alright. Don't you think this is a little random?"

"I was going to put her in a storyline. It was going to be you or Jeff and she picked you."

"Why didn't you pick Jeff?"

"I told you already, _she _picked you. I wanted her to feel comfortable with this one because I think it's gonna be a long term storyline, but creative still isn't sure. They want to see the fan reaction first."

"Why Brooks?"

"My father picked him. He always seemed to like him and put him in big storylines. I don't know why. But this one's a major long-term storyline. You should be proud, you _will_ be getting your belt back, too. We are just still so glad that you came back. No offense but that muscle injury actually _helped_ creative."

"Thanks…?" John stood there a little confused yet flattered. He heard his music play and started his entrance. John was thinking about his storyline as he was walking down to the ring.

_Why would she pick me? Maybe I'm thinking too much into this… Maybe she—Nah!_

.

…

Maria and Torrie and some other divas were in the locker room just talking.

"So you're gonna have a storyline with Johnny?" Melina asked Maria fake-suspiciously.

"Yes. I am. Steph didn't tell me all the details yet… Why are you concerned?" Maria asked her friend jokingly.

"No reason, it's just that you seem really close with John. I wouldn't be surprised if it became real."

Torrie started to get angry. She wanted that storyline. She deserved that storyline. She wanted John sooo much more than Maria could even imagine. She needed to talk to Steph and soon…

"Mel! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"  
"Yes, but HAVE YOU SEEN HIM! Whew he's gorgeous!"

"Well if you like him so much than why don't you ask him out?"

"Because, I just think that he's good looking. He's not that nice to me…"

"That's just because you don't know him like we do." Maria said referring to her and Torrie.

"I guess. I think he thinks that I act like I do in the ring all the time… I don't get it."

"Just try and talk to him. Who knows what could happen?"

"I guess…"

"Go for it, hun. Try to be nice to him, and maybe he'll be nice to you back. I could talk to him for you if you want…"

"Don't bother. I just want him to be nice to me, nothing more."

"Sure…"

"It's the truth, Ria!"

"Why is Torrie so quiet?" Melina asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." Maria said walking over to her and snapping her fingers in front of her face. Torrie snapped out of her reverie of her and John on the beach making out.

"What were you thinking about?" Melina asked really suspicious.

"O, nothing" _Except that me and John were making out on the beach. He was just about to rip my clothes off, thanks guys. WOW I have a dirty mind. O well._

"Sure…" Melina said skeptically.

"Who were you thinking about?"

"No one, just my match tonight."

"Whatever. I need to go to hair and makeup. Clubbing tonight?" Maria asked.

"Of course; I've already got Cena, Orton, Hardy, Jericho, Brooks—what?" Melina stopped mid-sentence when she saw Maria give her a look of disbelief.

"Why did you have to invite Phil?" Maria asked disappointed

Phil Brooks, a.k.a. CM Punk, was Maria's ex-boyfriend. She had caught him cheating on her with Mickie James, the WWE's biggest slut. The worst part was, was that Mickie was dating John at the time. They were both being unfaithful. Phil had kept trying to get back together with her ever since she broke up with him. "It was a mistake. I'll never do that again," he would always tell her but she just didn't want to hear it anymore. No doubt she would hear it tonight. She knew that she had a match tonight and that she'd just want to hang out with her best friends and relax. Now she'd have to find a distraction for the night to make sure that he didn't go anywhere in spitting distance of her.

"I didn't really. He invited himself. Heard the guys in the locker room and decided to join them." Melina tried to comfort her best friend.

"Why is he here anyway?" Torrie asked, back from her reverie.

"He's in a new storyline with somebody. They're fighting for some diva. He's on ECW though, he still needs to be here, but I don't know all the gory details"

"I got to go guys. My match against Jillian is pretty early in the show and I still need to practice my script for tonight."

"See ya!" Melina and Torrie both said.

.

…

Maria had just stepped out of hair and makeup, with her script in hand. She had stopped by Stephanie's office right before she went there so she could multi-task. She had it memorized so she decided to go by the men's locker room to see if John wanted to practice.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Phil opened to door, to Maria's surprised.

"Why, hello Maria. What brings you here?"

"I don't believe you are concerned with why I'm here. Is John in there?"

"Now, why wouldn't I be concerned?"

"My being here has absolutely nothing to do with you; hey, John."

Just as Phil was about to open his mouth, John stepped behind him looking as confused as ever. Phil turned around to see a very confused John looking back and forth from Maria to himself.

"John, do you want to practice our segment for tonight?"

"Umm… sure" John was still very confused, but her agreed and Ria would tell him everything later.

Maria grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of Phil, knocking his shoulder forward causing him to almost fall over at the force.

Maria didn't let go of John's hand as they walked down the hallway. About halfway down the corridor she looked up and asked him, "Where do you want to practice?"

"Anywhere's fine." John answered her nonchalantly.

Maria led him a few hallways away, closer to the gorilla. They opened up to the page of the script.

.

…

Next chapter is going to be RAW that night and their script will be revealed. I know it's not that anticipating but I honestly don't feel like writing anymore right now because of my lack of sleep. I'm currently writing this is at 3:02 AM. Sad I know but I couldn't just leave you guys hanging! Review please!


	4. Guess Who's Back!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I left you all hangin' after that last chapter. I just got sidetracked by my other ideas for new stories but I'm here now, continuing with this. If you still are going to read this, I thank you. And if not, I understand. Also, I'm going to continue this story as if there wasn't the draft. But here it goes with everything I promised. I'll try to make this one a long one for all you WONDERFUL people out there who read my stuff!! Thanks a bundle and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Randy was giving himself a pep talk before he asked out Maria. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know how to say it in just the right way. He was going to give her a diamond necklace he saw her admiring at a Tiffany's when they were in New York. He wanted to take her out to dinner. He just didn't know when to ask her. Or how to ask her.

He'd just wing it…

.:.

_Maria: Hello, everyone! I'm Maria. Please welcome my guest tonight, John Cena!_

_(Pause for cheers as John steps into view)_

_John: Hey Maria, how's it going?_

_Maria: (giggles) Pretty good. I have a couple questions for you._

_John: (smiles) Go right ahead, hun._

_Maria: With your match tonight against Edge for the WWE Championship, do you think that Edge has any advantages for winning this match?_

_John: Well, Edge has Lita… so, no. We are both former WWE champions and both know what it feels like to have the championship._

_Maria: So, you're prepared for your match next?_

_John: Yeah. But Edge, (John turns to face camera) I'm not holding back tonight. I'm giving it my all. So be prepared for—_

_Edge: (Edge steps into view with Lita) Don't worry, Cena. I'm already prepared for your best. I've beaten you before and I'm more than prepared to do it again._

_(Edge's music plays and Edge walks with Lita down the ramp to the ring)_

_~CUT~_

.:.

"Good luck, John" Maria said before giving him a hug.

"Thanks. You and Torrie rooming together again?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah. We'll see you at the hotel. Now go get that championship!" She told him. John's music started to play and went to the gorilla and walked to the ring.

.:.

**(A/N: I'm not very good at writing wrestling scenes so I'm skipping to the end. Plus that interview went with none of the matches, mainly because I made it up. So, I'm doing a generic ending with finishers and the three count or something.)**

The match had been going on for 15 minutes and was bound to end soon. Both John and Edge were tired but the knowledge of what the winner of this matchup gets was worth trying to overcome fatigue. Edge stood opposite John, who was struggling to get on his feet, waiting for the perfect moment to spear John. But then Lita got up on the side of the ring and punched John in the face. John fell backward and Edge, angry and annoyed, went to scold Lita fro ruining his surprise arrack. This gave John enough time to recover enough to surprise Edge, as he turned back around, with the FU. John FU-ed Edge and covered him for the pin.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

"The winner and the NEW WWE CHAMPION: JOHN CENA!" Lilian announced as the new champion's music filled the arena. The crowd was going wild and John paraded around the ring hoisting his title. He walked back up the ramp giving high-fives to the lucky first row fans. He went behind the curtain only to be engulfed in a hug by his two best friends.

.:.

"Congrats, John!" Torrie exclaimed, not wanting to let go of the hug.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a match!" Maria told him with the same excitement as Torrie.

The two let go of the hug and John basked in his own glory as the other wrestlers praised him for the match he had just won.

"Good match, man." Edge congratulated John. In real life, Adam and John were friends, nothing like in the ring.

"Hey, you put up one heck of a fight." John countered.

"I would've won if creative would have let me." Adam followed.

"Well, let's go and celebrate!" Maria conceived.

"Woooo!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Everyone changed and traveled to a club. John ordered a round for everyone and they all had started dancing.

"Whoa! Look at them!" Maria was shocked. Everyone turned to see Dave Batista and Melina making out at a table in the corner.

"Since when were they a thing?" Torrie asked curiously.

"I guess now." Beth answered before she left for the dance floor with Santino.

"I-I can't beeelieevvee it." Chris Jericho slurred. Who knows how many beers he's had.

"Can't believe what? That they're kissing?" Maria queried.

"N-no. Thaat C-Cody isn't gaaaay." Chris slurred again. Everyone laughed at the drunken man and Cody shook his head dismally.

"I don't think you're gay, Cody." Mickie told him sweetly.

"Well, that makes two of us." He replied with a sheepish grin. Mickie giggled foolishly in response.

"Maria, would you like to dance?" The tall blue-eyed wrestler asked Maria.

"Sure." Maria got up from her seat and followed the man. He stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned to face her. She stepped closer to him as he put his muscular arms around her waist and she put her hands around his neck.

"Congratulations, John!" Maria said with a big smile on her face as she looked up at the man in front of her.

"Thanks, Maria." John answered as he looked down and blushed. He and Maria were friends, nothing more. She made no hint about furthering their relationship. John had thought about it many times and realized that she was like a sister to him, not a girlfriend. But somehow, that didn't sound right. "Ria, I just wanted to thank you fo—"

"Do you mind if I cut in?" A deep voice asked from behind Maria.

"Not at all." John replied, slightly annoyed that Randy interrupted him. But Randy had a huge crush on Maria and he didn't want to interfere with that, soo he let Randy take his place.

.:.

Torrie couldn't believe her eyes; John had asked Maria to dance and not her! Why couldn't he see how pretty she was and not Maria. Torrie couldn't understand how the love of her life didn't think of her as more than a friend. She relaxed slightly as Randy took John's place.

"No way!" Mickie exclaimed! Everyone followed where she was looking, the doors. Many people gasped at the former wrestler who had just entered. Torrie kept her eyes on John. Not bothering to look at who arrived. John was ordering a drink at the bar. Some girl was getting pretty friendly with him, flirting shamelessly, as he sat on the bar stool. Torrie could tell by his body language that he wasn't interested. John shot a pleading glance at Torrie, who of course was watching him. She quickly got up and walked over to where John and the stranger were.

"Hey, baby." Torrie sighed as she kissed John on the cheek. She only wished that she really was John's girlfriend. That would be her dream come true.

"Hey, hun. You want anything to drink." John asked as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Sure. Whatever she's having." Torrie replied with a sly smile. The bartender gave her the drink and Torrie just stared a hole through the girl who was only moments before flirting with Torrie's 'boyfriend.'

"I'll just go…" The woman mumbled as she slugged away. Torrie snickered in response.

"Thanks, Tor." John told her with a smile. "You wanna go back to the table?

"Sure." Torrie answered with a smile. The two linked arms and headed back to the table.

"Where's Maria?" John asked too curiously for Torrie's liking.

"She's grinding with Randy on the dance floor. I think she's starting to like him." Torrie replied, trying to get John's mind off Maria.

"Really?" John asked, slowing his walking to think.

"It seems like it." John fell back in to with Torrie as they arrived at the table that they shared with their friends. John noticed there was an extra person there.

"Hey, man" Billy Kidman smiled as he saw John.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" John asked excitedly.

"Well, Vince gave me a call and now I'm back in the WWE!" Billy answered in the same tone

"That's fantastic!" said John.

"Yeah, that's really great." Torrie said with a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks. So, Tor, how about you and me show that dance floor who's boss?" Billy asked her smoothly.

"Uhh, sure." Torrie answered reluctantly while taking a glance at John.

"Are you two dating?" Billy asked taken aback. A big smile grew on Torrie's face.

"Pssh! NO!" John answered incredulous.

"O, okay then. Good. Torrie, shall we?" Billy asked while standing up to take he hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Erm… okay." Torrie answered him.

Billy led her to the dance floor and started to dance with her. She pretended to be having a good time but kept casting glances over to John who was 'secretly' watching Randy grinding with Maria. Torrie had been in such a daze that she barely even noticed that the music had turned from a fast song to a slow song.

"Tor? You okay?" Billy asked the standstill Torrie while everyone else was dancing.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you're not dancing and you keep looking back to the table and you aren't saying anything." Billy stated.

"O, sorry. I just…distracted." Torrie answered truthfully.

"It's okay. Do you want me to buy you a drink?" Billy asked.

"Erm, sure." Torrie answered him as he led her to the bar. They ordered their drinks and went back to the table. Billy sat next to Torrie while everyone else was consumed in a conversation about how cute Randy and Maria looked together.

"John, how can you think that they _don't_ look good together? I mean they look so cute!" Melina, who was sitting on Batista's lap.

"We could say the same thing about you and David." John countered with a sly smile.

Dave and Melina blushed in response. Melina hid her face in the crook of Dave's neck.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" Billy asked, going into the conversation.

"We were just talking about how cute Randy and Maria look. John was like 'No they don't' and me, Micks, and Mel were like 'Yes they do.' And then he was like 'well Mel and Davie over there looked cute,' which they did, but still. Randy and Maria look adorable together. I think he likes her, too." Kelly Kelly answered in her Valley Girl accent.

"Like, no way!" John mocked.

"Yes way!" Kelly exclaimed, not getting the joke.

"Anyway, they do look good together. Randy's been flirting with her for a while, or at least that's what Ria told me." Torrie finally spoke.

"Whatever. I need another drink. Anyone else need one, too?" John asked while standing up.

"I do!" Torrie answered before thinking.

"Torrie, we just got drinks," Billy reminded her.

"O, yeah. Silly me, I forgot," Torrie said trying to cover up her slip.

"Yeah, I'll take one." Dave said.

"Then go get it yourself." John answered smugly. Dave groaned in response as John walked away.

.:.

"So, Maria, Are you having a good time?" Randy asked as he and Maria took a break from dancing to get some drinks.

"O my god so much! I need to use the ladies room. I'll be back in a sec." Maria said before walking in the direction of the restrooms. Randy watched after her, but was shaken out of his trans when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see John Cena sitting on a bar stool.

"Hey, man." John said.

"Hey. What's up?" Randy asked John nonchalantly.

"I could ask you the same thing." John countered.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked confused,

"You and Ria were dancing the entire night." John answered him in disbelief.  
"Yeah, I guess we were." Randy said with a small smile.

"You really like her, don't you?" John asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"She's one of my best friends, Randy. I care about her and I don't' wanna see her get hurt." John answered truthfully.

"True, I hadn't thought of that." Randy answered.

"So, what are ya gonna do about it?" John asked.

"I know what I wanna do, I just don't know how to do it."

"Aha, one of the classic male problems."

"Yeah, tell me about it. O! Here she comes!"

"…_Again, like good medicine. Every step she takes, my blood is flowing. Her legs go on and on for—" _John sang before he was stopped by Randy.

"Dude! No!" Randy stopped John

"What? Hey, man, you started it!" John defended himself.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Maria asked perkily as she walked up to the two men.

"Nothing." John answered.

"So John how've you been? I haven't talked to you all night." Maria asked.

"Great since I got the belt now." John answered with a smile, showing off his dimples.

"That's good." Maria replied with a smile of her own as she gave him a hug. "You coming over to me and Torrie's room later to watch movies?"

"Of course. He answered. "Which ones are we watching tonight?"

"Not sure. It's Tor's turn to pick the movies. So, I'm gonna be surprised." Maria answered with a chuckle.

"Alright. Cool." John said

"So, Randy, you wanna go dance some more? Or do you wanna take a break." Maria asked turning her attention to Randy.

"Let's go and dance some more." He answered with a smile.

"Awesome. Ready?" Maria said.

"Yeah, one sec. I'll meet ya out there." Randy answered.  
"Okay." Maria replied before walking away.

"John, you have to take me with you!" Randy exclaimed when Maria was out of earshot.

"To the bathroom? 'Cause that's where I'm headed" John answered confused.

"No! Ask if you can bring me and that's when I'll make my move on Ria." Randy answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know man. Movie night after a title win is like our thing." John answered.

"Please! John I'm begging you!"

"I'll ask Torrie. If she says you can than you can, but if she doesn't want you to then, sorry but it's a no go." John compromised.

"Thanks man. I'll talk to you later." Randy said before running off to the dance floor to find Maria. John went to the bathroom then walked back to his table.

"Tor, do you mind if Randy joins us for movies tonight?" John asked.

"Movies! OOOO I wanna go too!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Me too!" Melina and Kelly yelled.

"Can I go, too?" Dave asked. If Melina was going, he definitely wanted to.  
"I don't wanna be left out on my first night!" Billy pleaded.

"It's up to Tor," John answered.

"I guess. The more the merrier, right?" Torrie answered after thinking for a little.

"Saweet!" Mickie called out before high fiving Melina, who was still on Dave, who just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Cool, so what movies are there?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. It's Maria's turn to get them." Torrie answered before taking a sip of her drink.

"Uhm, she said it was your turn." John informed her.

"O shit! It is my turn!" Torrie remembered.

"Awww. So no movie night?" Melina asked disappointed.

"No, it's fine. I'll go get them now. John… and everyone else: Be at me and Ria's room 2:30. Kay?" Torrie said before getting up to leave.

"Tor, let me go with you." Billy asked.

"Fine," Torrie answered.

"John. Tell Randy and Ria, would you? 2:30?"  
"Sure." John answered.

"Aww, that sounds so cute!" Mickie cooed.

" 'Randy and Ria' Awww!" Melina confirmed.

"See ya later." Torrie said before walking away with Billy on her heels.

.:.

**A/N: so what do ya think? good chapter? Bad chapter? Let me know in a review! Drama is gonna stir up soon! Will John ever realize that Torrie likes him. Will Randy finally ask out Maria? Will she say yes? Why is Billy so into Torrie? Until next chapter, my dears! So now review!... please? ******


End file.
